The Great Escape
by OnlyTheSorrow
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a popular lawyer for the local county jailhouse in the year 1980 and when he is assigned a new client to defend, the famous Blaine Anderson, he did not expect him to be one of the Most Wanted men in the country. Kurt also didn't expect for him to be a truly wonderful man, hopelessly trapped in prison for life. Kurt, however, has other plans.


**Story Notes:**

So I know I said I was done writing for a while, but I missed it. This story is entirely AU, created by the huge imaginary world I have stuffed up in my head.

**This is an action-filled story, roped together with expressions of romance, angst, and criminal context. It is labeled "R" for violence, sexual encounters, and language. **

* * *

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

_It's great to be back! Though, if this story doesn't get the desired response I am hoping for (50-100 views by the end of the week, so share __**please**__. I hate to be greedy, but I'm not willing to write for a tiny audience. Unless I think of some other great plot for it-Feel free to help-!) I may just abandon the idea for a little while due to time restrictions._

Basically, this chapter is just an introduction on Kurt and his career, with a few hints of Blaine. Reviews would be **lovely!**

If you'd like to beta my story, because I really need one, **PLEASE** message me over at my tumblr. Thanks! 

(LINK ON MY PROFILE, OR IF IT'S MORE CONVENIENT FOR YOU MESSAGE ME HERE ON FF!)

* * *

"Hey, Kurt. How ya feeling today?" Officer Johnson asked as the man strolled into the busy station. The atmosphere was chaotic as it was around dinnertime on a humid Saturday afternoon, police officers dancing around the large room in a professional fashion.

"Exhausted. Stayed up late finishing the case write-up for that Jones guy I worked with last week. Turns out he'll be spending life behind bars." Kurt Hummel sighed, instantly walking toward the empty coffee machine. Caffeine was a necessity at this hour, even if Kurt hadn't yet been assigned a case yet. As Kurt poured himself a scalding hot cup of the brew, he abandoned his usual creamers and turned around to look at Officer Johnson. "Anything exciting happen tonight?"

"Not much, really. Been pretty slow. Just dealing with a few of the guys behind bars. Finding lost puppies. Helping cats out of trees. You know, the usual." He joked, nudging Kurt playfully on the shoulder.

"Sounds interesting to me. Hey, I'm going to go take a few minutes to relax in my office. Drop by when you have my next case documented." Kurt told him, drifting off to his office toward the back of the station. Kurt Hummel had been with the Lima Police Station for about four years now, designated as their resident lawyer for the poverty-stricken criminals who needed a lawyer appointed to them. Throughout his career, he had dealt with hundreds of cases, varying on severity from theft to hardcore murder. Even if he'd never admit it out-loud, he enjoyed the more dangerous criminals the best. They were harder to work with, sending Kurt on a journey to figure out the men were beneath their hard shell to help them escape the law. After years of law school, Kurt scored his degree at age 24, one of the youngest lawyers in the county, and was immediately welcomed into the station. The men he worked with daily soon became his only family, seeing as a romantic partner was out of the question. Kurt had never told a soul about his homosexuality because he knew he'd never be accepted by the men he cared most about. He'd perhaps even be shunned from the station, forcing him out of town and leaving him unemployed. Jobs were easy to come by now, however, nobody would hire a homosexual lawyer. It just wasn't practical. To kill down suspicion, he went on various dates and went as far as to sleep with them. Anything to hide his true self. This Kurt Hummel was simply a painted image; an outer coat that was designed to be a porcelain shell. He had to hide his true self, forcing himself to be someone he certainly was not. But over the years he had adapted to this lifestyle, even going to enjoy it, almost. It was almost like acting, the career he had originally desired. Even though law was Kurt's profession, it was not his passion. However, that did not mean he wasn't good at it. He was considered one of the best lawyers in the state, perhaps even in the region. Kurt took pride in his work, bathed it in. But deep down inside, Kurt was exactly like the criminals he had worked with every day. People who were constantly hiding themselves, looking for alternatives to deal with their personalities, though they made troubling decisions. This was one of the reasons why Kurt made it his mission to learn the man he was defending for who he truly was, not the horrific crimes they committed.

A sharp knock on his office door snapped him out of his thoughts, Kurt swiveled around on his office chair to glance at the door. "Come in," Kurt called.

"Howdy, Mr. Hummel," Jacob, Kurt's assistant, greeted. The young intern was clad with a tan folder, filled to the brim with papers. _Another case, great._ Kurt thought. Truthfully, he was mentally and physically exhausted.

"Yes, Jacob?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, using his hand to motion for him to walk towards his wooden desk.

"Another case," He proclaimed, raising his arm with the folder slightly. "I think you're going to like this one," He smiled.

"And why do you say that, hm?" Kurt smirked, reaching forward to recieve the folder in his hand. Instead of placing it down on his desk like usual, he thumbed open the folder and took a brief glance inside. The first few pages were filled with legal documents, _boring stuff,_ as Kurt liked to joke about it.

"You know that uh, guy who's been going 'round, stealin' and killin' people? Supposedly startin' a gang?" Jacob sat down from across Kurt in the guest chair, and Kurt glanced at him curiously. His thick, Tennessee accent was extraordinarily different from Kurt's northern one, though they rarely shared any differences on the matter. They were both very different people, growing up in extremely different areas, but they somehow found a way to be good friends beneath their jobs.

Kurt narrowed his eyebrows, placing the open folder down in front of him. "Why? You mean that uh, Anderson guy? The one everybody's been looking for? And didn't I tell Johnson to bring me the folder? I needed to tell him about something to report to Chief."

"Yeah, him. Looks like one of them Italian fellas? Well, they caught 'em. Right here in Ohio. And, yeah, about that...he figured he'd be doin' me a favor lettin' me tell ya. He knows how I love this kinda stuff. I'll go get 'em for ya." He nodded, looking down at the folder in front of him. Jacob, straightened his suit, inching forward on the chair as he was about to stand up to depart and leave Kurt in peace to track down Officer Johnson.

"Oh no," Kurt interrupted, forcing Jacob to stop before launching out of the chair as he dropped his head into his hands, his hair falling in between his fingers. "He's not mine, is he?" Kurt mumbled, his voice muffled.

"All yours." Jacob smiled, getting up out of the leather chair. He cautiously patted Kurt on the back, trying to hold in a chuckle as he walked out the office door.

Kurt Hummel sighed loudly as he heard the wooden door shut behind his assistant.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

And we're off! I hope you really liked this start! I know it was short, and that's kind of my style, but I'm going to work on longer chapters and slower updates. Probably about once every week or so. But no promises.

**Note: My whole Law information is a little faint, mostly adapted from criminal shows I watch and all that. But for the sake of the story, I'm going to dig deeper to make it more accurate and all that even though it's AU. *IF YOU'D LIKE TO HELP WITH YOUR EXPERIENCE, MESSAGE ME ON TUMBLR/HERE ON FF! THANKS!***

Next chapter will be with Blaine, learning about him/his accustations and then Kurt finally meeting his new "case"! 


End file.
